You Choose the Adventure!
by GuruSeries
Summary: Finally an interactive Degrassi story!


Thanks everyone for all the reviews! As long as you like it, I'll keep writing!  
  
Anyway 3 matters that I must address are: First: I realize now that after seeing all of the Shout episodes that Ashley and Paige had made up. Lets just say that something happens that makes them enemies again okay. Also lets just say that Paige has gotten over her rape and she's back to being mean. It makes things smoother for me. Second: Both Jayson and Sam are in Grade 10. Sam is older by about 7 months. Let's just say that Liberty is taking advanced English with all the grade 10's. And you already probably know that Media Immersion is for any grade. In my story anyway!(LOL) Third: I read a few stories and saw that everyone said don't sue me for writing Degrassi and stuff. Yeah, don't sue me either, I don't own anything in the story as well!  
  
Episode 3 "Some Like It Hot"  
  
Degrassi Community School  
  
"I just can't believe what a fool she made of both of us Manny. Of course, you seem to be fine with it," Emma said standing near her locker. "That's because I am Em. She was new here and probably didn't mean it. So I don't care about it," Manny replied putting on some lip-gloss. "Well I'm not. I'm not gonna let her get away with it. You'll see," Emma said. It hadn't even been a full ten seconds later when Sean and Craig walked up to the two girls. "Hey Sean," Emma greeted her boyfriend with a kiss. Craig and Manny looked at each other awkwardly. "Manny," Craig greeted half-heartedly. "So, what have you guys been up to?" Sean asked trying to lighten the mood. "Forget it," Manny said storming off. "Manny." Craig said. "Just give her some time," Emma said.  
  
"So I just said if you think that you can steal my boyfriend, you have another thing coming," Paige laughed with Hazel, Spinner, Terri, Jimmy, and Jayson. "But Paige, I'm not your boyfriend," Jayson stated. "Well not yet. But don't you want to be?" Paige asked. Jayson was about to respond when Samantha walked up. "Jayson, you left this," Sam started handing him a piece of paper "in my math book." "Thanks," Jayson said. "So are you gonna introduce us or what man?" Jimmy asked. "Oh yeah. Sam this is Jimmy, Paige, Spinner, Hazel, and Terri. Everyone this is my older sis Sam," Jayson replied pointing to each of them. "So these are all the mysterious people you've been hanging out with," Sam said. "You know, if you're looking for a boyfriend, I might be interested," Spinner said. "Uck. Not in this lifetime," Sam replied. "Thanks for this Sam," Jayson said. "See ya," Sam said. Paige and Hazel looked at each other before Spinner said. "Shot down again. I don't get it," Spinner said. "And you never will man. Come on lets go," Jimmy said.  
  
Media Immersion  
  
"And sometime in the near future I wanna get you guys started on lab assessment test," Mr. Simpson said. "Manny, I don't get it. You and Craig broke up like 5 months ago. But you act like it was just yesterday. Do you still like him?" Emma whispered. "NO!" Manny replied. "Then what is it?" Emma asked. " Its just every time I see him, it just reminds me of how he dumped me for.her," Manny replied. "Ashley?" Emma asked. "Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore. Can we drop it?" Manny said grumpily. "Ah, hello. A new face," Mr. Simpson said. "Ah yeah. I had a schedule change for some reason," Jayson said. "Well you can take a seat next to Sean. He's just right there," Mr. Simpson said pointing to Sean. Jayson made his way over to Sean and sat down "What's up man?" Sean asked. "Who's that?" Emma asked. "I don't know. He must be new," Manny said.  
  
Emma stared at Jayson. Something about him made her want to do that. Jayson looked up and over to notice Emma staring at him, but she quickly looked away. Jayson smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Paige but you said no so I said go," Hazel said. "Well last years leftovers. That's just so old," Paige said referring to a boy that Hazel was now dating. Paige stopped talking and looked around the lunchroom. She was just in time to notice Sam talking to Liberty. "That new girl, Sam," Paige started. "Jayson's sister? What about her?" Hazel asked. "She's different, don't you think?" Paige asked. "Not really. I mean, she said no to Spinner. How different can she be?" Hazel joked. "Well it's just she's so..rich," Paige said now split between reality and dream world. "Well yeah. So is Jayson. So what?" Hazel said. "Well think about it. If we can somehow convince her to be friends with us then we'll be rolling in the dough and you know what that means don't you?" Paige asked. "We'll never worry about money again," Hazel said with a growing grin on her face  
  
"I don't know if I can face Craig all year. Right now, I just wanna run away at the mere mention of his name," Manny said. Emma took a bite of her veggie burger, swallowed, and spoke. "Manny you have to deal with this. Otherwise it's just gonna eat you up inside," Emma replied. "Hey guys," Sean greeted. Emma looked up. Standing next to him was the same new boy from her Media Immersion class. "This is Jayson. He's kinda new so I figured he could sit with us," Sean said. "Hi," Jayson said to Emma in particular. "Hi. I'm Manny. This is Emma," Manny smiled. "Em, ah, are you okay?" Sean asked. Emma found herself at a lost for words. She didn't know why. It was weird. Something was doing this to her. Or someone. "So all of you are in Grade 9 right?" Jayson asked. "Yeah, but don't let it fool you. Were still smarter than most grade 10's," Manny said. Jayson stared at Emma who sat looking down quietly at he lunch tray. "Em, say something. You're freaking me out," Manny whispered. Emma looked up and into Jayson's eyes. "Ah, well," she looked at Sean who was munching away at a burger. She began to reach for he soda as a distraction but accidentally knocked it over to Jayson. The contents began to spill on his jacket and then the floor. Jayson shot up. "Oh my gosh. I am sooo sorry!" Emma apologized shooting up as well. "No, no, no. It's okay. Really," Jayson said. "Oh my gosh. Here let me help you," Emma said trying to wipe the spilled soda from Jayson's jacket. "Look Emma, it's okay. Really," Jayson smiled. Emma stopped wiping and looked at him again. All she could think was that he had gorgeous eyes. "Um, are you sure?" Emma asked. "Yeah. To show you no hard feelings, I'll treat you guys to a movie. Sound okay?" Jayson asked. "Yeah, definitely!" Manny exclaimed. "Cool man," Sean agreed. Emma and Jayson stared at each other. Emma smiled.  
  
English  
  
"Alright everyone. Now as I mentioned yesterday, we will be reading many books this year." Ms. Kwan began. "Um Paige, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hazel whispered. "Absolutely because I thought of it. And besides Hazel, what's the harm," Paige replied looking over at Sam. " So I want you to get into groups of three to get to know each other before we work this year," Ms. Kwan said. The chatter and commotion began instantly. Paige got up. "Hi, Sam. Remember me from earlier?" Paige asked. "Oh yeah, you're Paige, like the book kind," Sam joked. Paige pretended not to hear that. "Anyways how about working with us?" Paige asked. "Well I was working with Liberty," Sam began. " Oh forget her," Paige said grabbing Sam by the arm and leading her to a table at the opposite end of the room. "You know what they say. Four's a crowd," Paige said. "But I thought it was three?" Sam asked. " So Sam. After school. You want to go shopping with Hazel and me at the mall?" Paige asked. "Why?" Sam asked. Paige was beginning to get frustrated. " Because it'll be fun. And don't you want to meet some new and exciting people? Go site seeing?" Paige asked. " You point out one thing interesting about this entire country and maybe," Sam replied. Paige watched as Sam got up and walked back over to Liberty. "Okay, so plan b would be?" Hazel asked.  
  
Another school day was over and many students filled the halls as they all got ready to leave. "I can't believe what happened at lunch. I just want to forget about all of it. But can I? No. Because we all have a movie date with Jayson," Emma said placing her backpack on he shoulder. "You said date. Are you okay?" Manny asked. "Yeah. I'm fine," Emma lied. Moments latter Sean and Craig walked up to both girls. "Hey Em. You're still going to the movies tonight right?" Sean asked. "Yeah," Emma replied looking at Manny. "Movies. That sounds fun. Wish I could go but I need to get my photo album done before tomorrow," Craig said. Everyone remained quiet and awkward. "I'll see you latter Em," Manny said hurrying away from the group. "Yeah, whatever," Craig said upset walking away. "Hey guys. Were still on for tonight right?" Jayson asked surprising both Emma and Sean. "Yeah man. And thanks. I mean you don't have to do this," Sean started. "Naw, it's cool. So are you guys," Jayson said smiling at Emma.  
  
"Paige, I don't know. It sounds like were desperate or something," Hazel said. "Were not okay. Just poor. Right now. Just come on," Paige said. Both girls walked over to Sam and crossed their arms. "Hey Sam. It's me again. Have you had any time to think my offer over?" Paige asked. "Yeah and I say no go," Sam said taking a book from her locker. "Ugh. Hun, don't you wanna make friends around here? Degrassi can be pretty rough by yourself," Paige smirked. "Well I'm not gonna get into that right now, but do you actually think you and I can be friends?" Sam asked. "Hun, duh. Why do you think I'm talking to you right now?" Paige asked. "Fine, I'll go," Sam agreed. "Really?" Paige asked. "Yes. Come on we can leave right now," Sam said. Paige and Hazel looked at each other squealing.  
  
Emma and Manny sat upstairs in her room. Both girls were putting makeup and lip-gloss on. "This is gonna be so fun. And Jayson's kinda cute. Don't you think Em?" Manny asked. "Ah, no. No I don't think that. Why did you hear something?" Emma asked quickly. "Ah, no. Em are you okay. You've been acting weird all day," Manny asked. "I'm fine," Emma replied. Emma got up as she heard the doorbell ring. "They're here,"" Manny squealed. Emma and Manny ran down the stairs and to the front door. "Hey guys," Emma greeted. "Wow, you guys look great," Jayson said. "Ready?" Sean asked. "Yeah," Emma sighed quietly.  
  
"This is perfect. Sam isn't this the perfect dress?" Paige asked. "Ah, whatever. Can we go now?" Sam asked. "Sure. Come on," Paige said grabbing what appeared to be dozens of outfits. "Hello. Is this everything?" a cashier asked. "Yeah, I think...no wait," Paige said grabbing a red hat from a stand. "Okay." "Wow, you sure did get a crap load of stuff. Are you sure you have enough money to pay for that?" Sam asked. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure," Paige smirked looking at Hazel. Paige opened her purse and pretended to look for some money. "Oh my god. Silly me. I must have forgot my cash at home," Paige pretended to panic. "Oh, and isn't that too bad for you?" Sam said. "Well I mean I hate to be a ditz. But do you think you could take care of this for me Sam. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think we were friends," Paige said innocently. "Ahhhhh, sure why not," Sam smiled. Paige smiled and walked over to Hazel "It worked," Paige said excitedly. "Yeah, it actually did," Hazel replied. "I'm telling you Haze, you should have grabbed at least one thing," Paige said. "No I don't think I could have gotten away with it like you," Hazel replied. Paige walked back over to her clothes, which were now in bags and began to walk out of the store. Suddenly the store alarms began to go off. "What?" Paige looked around. "Excuse me miss. Can you come with me please," A security guard said. "What no. This stuff is supposed to be paid for. That bitch tricked me," Paige gritted through her teeth. "No, I think this bitch just outsmarted you. Come on Hazel, how about some ice cream?" Sam asked. "Hazel you cant just leave me here," Paige objected. "I don't know you," Hazel replied walking away with Sam. "Ugh." Paige sighed.  
  
"That was the best sequel yet. Triple Fist of Doom 6 is the best," Manny said. "Well, I think Johnny Lang is gonna have to watch out for..Sean Cameron master of butt kicking," Sean laughed. Emma walked silently alongside Jayson. "So did you like the movie Emma? You really haven't said anything," Jayson asked. "It was fine," Emma replied. "Oh my gosh. Ice cream. Come on Sean," Manny said grabbing Sean. "Is she always so...lively?" Jayson asked. "Pretty much," Emma smiled. Jayson laughed and then stared at Emma. "What?" Emma asked. 'Just your smile. It's really nice is all," Jayson replied. "Thanks for the movie," Emma replied. "Anything for you Emma," Jayson replied, walking into the ice cream store. Anything for her. It sounded right, but was it wrong?  
  
Well that's it. I hoped everyone liked the new chapter!  
  
Next Time:  
  
Emma's life reaches a turning point when Craig gets in on her really big secret. More like Emma and Jayson's really big secret. Meanwhile Toby is Mr. Player Man and Kendra is his game. Will he score or will his rep fall down the drain? 


End file.
